


Bacon Allergy

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: Prompt: Kara has a food allergy and accidentally eats something that has what she’s allergic to in it while with Lena. Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl so is confused why this is happening. from Leapyearbaby29Okay so after some research, Kryptonians cannot develop allergies on earth, nor are there foods they cannot eat, so I made it Kryptonite poisoning. Also, lone star ticks do cause meat allergies, but they are very very rare.Do not be alarmed, this fic is gay. It just needs a little time.





	Bacon Allergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



This cannot be happening, Lena thinks to herself as she holds onto her very sick friend. Kara sits slumped over on the floor of her apartment, covered in a thick sheen of sweat, shivering. Lena has never seen her like this. Lena has never seen her sneeze, let alone spend thirty minutes bent over the bathroom toilet. 

Maybe she isn’t Supergirl. Has she been wrong all this time? Maybe her best friend hasn’t been lying to her all this time. That thought makes Lena feel ill. I should have believed in her. I should have trusted her.

Kara hurtles into another round of illness.

“It’s alright, Kara, I’m right here.” Lena rubs her back gently. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her back. Maybe this means that she could have a chance. Kara isn’t a super. She doesn’t harbor a secret hatred of all Luthors like her anxiety always insisted. 

Lena gets a thermometer and takes her temperature for the sake of clarification. Her temperature is 99.1 degrees fahrenheit, which is a little elevated but completely healthy and human. What temperature are Kryptonians usually? 

It doesn’t matter. All that matters is she is hurting, and she needs her friend. Lena cuddles against her. Kara has been at this for so long. Is it ever going to stop?

Wait… Maybe she still is Supergirl. There’s no way any human could eat the amount that she had eaten to make this so miserable for her. Could this be poison? Kryptonite? If nausea was a documented side effect of kryptonite, then Lex would know. His journals. 

“Kara, sweetie, I need you to stay right here.”

“Okay Lena. Please don’t call my sister.” Kara’s voice quivers. Kara could already hear the lecture she was going to get.

“I won’t right now. If it gets worse I will.”

Kara pouts, but lets Lena leave the room.

Lena goes into the other room. As always she checks her phone for Supergirl related updates. Nothing, as usual. She digs up Lex’s file on kryptonite, checking first the standard green variety. Weakness, loss of powers, pain at contact site, vertigo… Shit. 

Lena goes into her contacts looking for Alex Danvers. She searches for a minute, eventually realizing she has her as Kara’s Sister in her phone. She should change that. The phone rings. Kara wails from the other room.

“No stop please.” She starts crying. The sobs wrack her frail body, causing her to tremble. She gets up and runs over to Lena.

Alex picks up just as Kara starts fighting to wrench the phone out of her hand. 

“Kara stop, please. You’re sick. You need her.” Lena starts crying as well. She can’t lose her.

“Why are you doing this?” Kara reaches for the screen, hitting the off button.

“Because I love you.”

The words hang in the air. The entire room freezes, the world narrowing to only the gaze locked between these two women. Neither one has the words to say, so they simply hold each other for a minute. Kara feels like she got hit by a truck. Her body sags unnaturally against Lena. Lena doesn’t care that she’s basically holding Kara up, or her blouse is probably covered in various bodily fluids. All she cares about is keeping her safe.

She tries to call Alex again. No answer this time. Lena forces Kara to lie down on the couch, covering her in a blanket. The nausea appears to have finally let up. Kara won’t change clothes in front of her, so she stays in her badly stained sweater.

Lena runs her fingers through her hair. It’s still so soft, if a little sweaty. She still looks like Kara. Her skin is pale as a sheet, but it’s still her skin. Her glasses, which are sliding down her nose, are still hers. 

Kara drifts off to sleep, and a deep silence sweeps through the apartment. Lena takes off her glasses and sets them down on the table. She smiles at the little sleeping beauty.

The serenity is interrupted by a harsh knocking at the door. Before Lena can get to it, Alex has kicked the door down and run into the apartment, wearing her uniform shirt and sweatpants, with wet hair. She looks like she’s about to have a panic attack, but she maintains her federal air.

“Where is she?”

“Asleep on the living room sofa.” Lena leads the way.

“Thank you for calling me. How long has she been here, like this?”

“She seemed fine two hours ago. We were eating breakfast together. Then she got up, said she didn’t feel well. When I went in there she told me she had a bacon allergy.”

“Of course she did.” Alex sighs heavily.

“That’s not possible. Right?”

“Some studies show that the bite of a Lone Star tick…” Alex starts spewing data nervously. Kara couldn’t have chosen something easier?

“She’s an alien.” Lena cuts her off. The silence returns, “Telling me the truth will help me keep her safe…” 

Alex looks right at her, something in her eyes breaking. She looks down at Kara’s helpless form. Kara should be safe. She finally starts flying into a full blown anxiety attack. 

“Next time you call me. Please, she’s all I have.” Alex shudders. Lena notices how similar the two sisters look when they cry. Their mannerisms are identical.

“I will. She’s all I have, too. I wanted to call you sooner, but she wouldn’t let me.”

Alex gets an idea. She goes into her bag and pulls out a little black device and hands it to Lena.

“If she ever gets sick again, even just the sniffles, press this button. Actually, if anything dangerous happens, do that. You’re pretty excellent at making enemies.”

“Thank you for saving my life again, by the way.” Lena smiles slightly at her, taking the DEO pager and hooking it around her pant pocket..

“Just doing my job.” Alex starts to come out of her panic.

“According to Kara, you did more than that. You mean everything to her.”

“That’s not true. She just doesn’t know how to tell people how she feels. Give her some time.” 

Kara wakes up groggily, “Lena… Where are you?”

Lena goes back in first, so as not to startle her

“Lena, I love you too. I love you.”

Maybe she doesn’t need much time after all.


End file.
